


Under Water

by pineapplesandcanopeners



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Embedded Images, F/F, F/M, M/M, college age, high school age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7054279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapplesandcanopeners/pseuds/pineapplesandcanopeners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo really wants this summer to go well. He's been lifeguarding for a while and this is the first summer where he really feels like an adult who knows what he's doing. Unfortunetly, it's also Hux's first summer as a supervisor. And he still has to work with his ex bff Poe. And the pool is still crazy as always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Water

**Author's Note:**

> The incredible, lovely artwork was created by agentvirus

It was finally summer.

Kylo pulled his bike up to the pool where he would be working for the next three months. He could tell already that this summer was going to be different. Not just because a couple of older guards left, and some rookies would be starting today. And not just because he had just graduated college and finally was starting to feel like an adult. No, he wasn’t sure what it was exactly, but he just knew thing would be different. At least, he hoped they would be.

He wiped off the sweat clinging to his hairline. The door was open so he parked his bike and went inside. Poe was in the office, sitting in the supervisor’s chair. “Hey, are you the only one here?” Kylo asked him.

“No, Hux is looking for some papers,” Poe answered. That’s right. Hux got promoted this year. Kylo was sure that would make him an even bigger pain in the ass than usual.

“So, how are things?” Kylo asked awkwardly. He had known Poe practically his whole life but things still felt weird around him some times. “How was junior year?”

Poe shrugged. “Uh. Pretty good. How was your graduation?”

Kylo was prepared to say “not bad” and continue their awful small talk, but luckily he was interrupted by someone yelling “Poe Dameron!” followed by Jess running into the room with her ponytail swinging wildly behind her. She practically leapt into Poe’s arms to give him a hug.

“Hey, Jess,” Kylo said with a nod.

“Oh, hey,” she answered, smiling.

Kylo heard someone clearing their throat behind him, so he turned around. He must not have noticed Jess’s girlfriend Cap coming in behind her. “Thanks for saying hi,” she teased him. “So, who are we missing? Snap and Hux?”

“And the two rookies,” Poe added.

“Two? Who did we get?” Jess asked.

Poe looked at a sheet of paper on Hux’s desk. “Uh… Finn, and Rey.” Wait, did he say Rey?

“Oh, I know Finn!” Jess exclaimed. “We had English together. He’s great.”

Hux walked into the room. His hair was just as red as Kylo remembered it. There was a small strand hanging over his eyes, and Kylo wondered why he didn’t brush it out of the way. Maybe he didn’t notice, somehow.

“Is everyone hear?” Hux asked, looking around the room. “No Wexley yet. Sounds about right.”

“Or the rookies,” Cap said.

“No, they were right behind… ah, here they are.”

Rey walked in the room, followed by a tall boy who must have been Finn. He waved sheepishly. “Hey, everyone.”

Hux tapped his pen on the clipboard he was carrying. “So, I have some stuff I need to get done before we can open the pool in, uh, a half hour. Can someone show these two around? Poe or Ben?”

Kylo rolled his eyes. “Dude, it’s Kylo. It’s been Kylo for four years.”

“Uh… yeah, I’ll do it,” Poe said, trying to ease the tension. “Follow me.” He left, and Finn and Rey followed behind, though not before Rey looked at Kylo and gave him a wave small enough only he could see it.

“So, do you want to go pick out our lockers?” Jess asked Cap.

“Sure,” Cap answered, grabbing her hand.

Maybe Kylo should have agreed to give the tour to the rookies, because now he was stuck alone with Hux.

“So… they made you supervisor, huh?”

“Yep,” Hux said. He sat down and started looking through the papers on his desk.

“Well, don’t let it go to your head.”

Hux looked up at Kylo. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Great, they hadn’t even been in the same room for five minutes and Kylo managed to piss him off. “Nothing. Just some people become giant douche bags when given positions of authority. But that doesn’t mean you will.”

Hux scoffed. “Thanks for the support.”

“Sorry, man." Kylo looked down at the floor, avoiding Hux’s probably pissed off stare.

“It’s fi— oh, hey Snap,” Hux said.

“Am I, uh, interrupting something?” Snap asked, throwing his bag on the floor and taking a seat on the cot without waiting for an answer.

“No,” Kylo answered before Hux could.

Snap stretched out on the cot. “Cool.”

“You know you’re not supposed to be lying down at work,” Hux told him.

“Excuse me, Mr. Boss Man,” Snap said, “but I’m not lying down. See, my head is totally vertical.”

“Whatever. I’m gonna go take some readings. Please be ready to work by the time I get back.” Hux walked out, leaving Kylo and Snap alone in the office.

“So, he’s got a stick up his ass already?” Snap asked.

Kylo shrugged. “I guess so.”

“Typical,” Snap sighed.

“—and here’s the office, which you guys have already seen. Briefly.” Poe walked back into the room with Rey and Finn. “You can take your breaks in here, and this is where the schedule is posted. We have the same schedule every week, though, so you’ll memorize it pretty quick.”

“They told us that we would be teaching the kids’ swim lessons,” Finn said. He seemed a little nervous about it.

“Oh, awesome! I bet you guys will be great, you’ll love it!” Poe smiled at Finn, who seemed to relax a little. Poe pointed out the window. “You'll be teaching the kiddies over here, and Snap's swim team will be in the deep end."

"Snap?" Rey asked.

Poe smiled again. Damn Poe was always smiling. "The perpetually high fellow with the magnificent beard over here is Snap." Poe was standing next to Snap, and he put his hand on his shoulder. Finn seemed to tense up again when he saw this.

Snap shook his head. "Not at work, man. Never at work. People's lives depend on me."

"But five minutes after you punch out..." said Jess, who had just joined them again.

“Yeah, well…” Snap shrugged. Everyone laughed.

Just then Hux walked back in. “Oh good, everyone’s here. If Poe finished giving your tour, why don’t you guys get ready to open. People will be here any minute.”

Everyone started to file out, except Kylo, who noticed Rey was dragging her feet.

“Hey,” she said. "You didn't tell them we're related, did you?"

Kylo shook his head. "No, don't worry, I won't embarrass you."

Rey smiled, relieved. "Good. I just want to make sure people like me cause I'm good at my job, not ‘cause they are friends with my cool older cousin."

"Cool? You're weird." Kylo smiled, though. “C’mon, let’s go. You’re gonna do great.”

“Thanks.”

…

Things were kind of crazy for the first few hours. Everyone had forgotten the rules, even the regulars, and they all seemed intent on killing themselves. Kylo must have heard at least three different guards yelling “don’t dive into the shallow water.”

When Kylo walked into the office during his break, Hux was sitting at his desk. The old supervisor probably would have been reading and waiting for something to go wrong, but Hux seemed way too nervous, scanning the pool and deck constantly even though there were four other guards watching the water.

“Uh, how is your first day as supervisor going?” Kylo asked, breaking the awkward silence in the room.

“It’s going just fine,” Hux snapped. Kylo noticed his cheeks were kind of red, maybe from stress, or maybe he’d already gotten too much sun.

Kylo rolled his eyes. “Okay, well I was going to ask you if there was anything I could do to help, but I guess…”

“No, there’s nothing you can do. Thanks anyway though.” Hux stared at him for a second, waiting for a response, but Kylo had nothing more to say, so he turned back to the pool, still looking way too high strung for someone in charge.

 

…

The first day at the pool ended up going pretty smoothly after a while, as did the first week. But things weren’t really as different as he had hoped.

Poe was still Poe. Still so chill about everything that it was almost _unbearable_ to be around him. Snap still somehow gave off a vibe that he didn’t care about anything while also being one of the most attentive guards at the pool. Cap and Jess were still the coolest people there. Finn and Rey were new but they didn’t exactly help, because they were way too excited about everything. Especially teaching lessons. Poe had been right, the kids loved them, and they always got them riled up when Kylo was the one stuck guarding them.

And Hux? Hux was something else. Now he was the person in charge, so he didn’t need to brown nose anyone, but yet he still acted the same as he used to. And yet… not the same. Kylo just couldn’t pinpoint exactly what Hux was.

All he knew is that everyone annoyed him. This summer wasn’t as different as he had hoped. _He_ wasn’t as different as he had hoped.

That’s why he was so relieved when he woke to a bone chillingly cold morning. He would still be stuck going to work and standing out in the cold, but at least the chances that a swimmer would actually show up were extremely slim. Maybe the slow day would give him a second chance at figuring out how to enjoy the summer, but if not it would at least give him a break.

Kylo went downstairs to make himself a warm cup of coffee, but when he got to the kitchen he couldn’t find his mug.

“Mom!” he called into the other room. “Where is my to-go mug?”

His mom walked into the room and looked on the counter. “Sorry, I think your dad took it to work.”

“What?” Kylo demanded.

“Well, you don’t usually drink hot coffee in the summer.”

“Yeah, well it’s not usually in the low 60’s in the summer either,” Kylo snapped.

“Hey, watch your tone, please,” his mom said. Kylo looked down, embarrassed. “Why don’t you use the nice one your dad got you for Christmas?”

“I don’t, uh, I don’t want to break it.” Kylo stammered.

“Tell you what,” she said as she pulled his Christmas gift out of the cupboard, “if you manage to break this, I’ll buy you a new one.”

“Thanks.” Kylo took the mug and placed it under the coffee maker.

His mom smiled. “Now, do you want a ride?”

He hesitated for a second. Kylo hated not riding his bike to work because that meant he’d either be stuck waiting for someone to pick him up, or he’d have to walk home. But it looked damn cold out there. “Sure. Thank you.

Kylo just made it inside the pool building right as the downpour started.  Hux was the only one in the office.

“Is it?” he asked.

“What?” Kylo responded, confused.

“Is it a damn good cup of coffee?”

Kylo shook his head. “It’s from a show. Twin Peaks?”

“Never heard of it.”

There was a low rumble outside as everyone else was running into the building, hair already soaked.

“Is that…?” Cap asked expectantly. 

“Yeah, I think so. Alright, team! Just heard thunder, pool’s closed,” Hux declared.

“Yessss,” Jess said.

Finn looked around, confused. “So, what do we do?”

“Cards Against Humanity?” Snap suggested.

Cap groaned. “We played that _so_ many times last year.”

“Well, all the other games I know are drinking games,” Snap said before his eyes landed on Rey. “I mean, no, drinking underage is bad.”

She rolled her eyes. “Please, I’m not ten.”

“How about Never Have I Ever?” Jess asked.

No one seemed opposed to the idea, so they all took a seat and held up ten fingers. The office was small but with the cold rain coming down hard just outside the door, it felt more cozy and warm sitting so close to each other.

“Alright, Jess, you start, since it was your idea,” Poe said.

“Yeah, okay. Um…never have I ever been recruited by a college to play soccer,” Jess smirked.

Cap elbowed her, saying, “Not fair, you can’t just start out targeting people,” but she put down a finger anyway.

Rey was next, so she said. “Never have I ever been out of the country.”

“Not even Canada?” Jess asked, as everyone put their fingers down. Rey shook her head “We’ll have to go sometime!” Jess said, which made Rey blush.

“Never have I ever had sex in public,” Finn said, looking pleased with himself for being the first to make the game PG-13.

Kylo put down one finger, and looked around to see who else put them down. Just Jess and Cap.

“Where?” Snap asked him.

“Uh… the school library,” he answered, looking down. Among other plaes.

“What about you guys?” Finn asked.

Cap smiled. “You don’t want to know.”

“Ew, not here?” Hux exclaimed. “This is why the other pools won’t associate with us.”

Rey, who hadn’t met anyone from the other pools, asked, “Why not?”

“’Cause we’re too incestuous.”

Finn looked confused. “Incestuous?”

“Like, everyone is hooking up with each other,” Jess explained.

“No, they’re not,” Kylo said a little too quickly.

“Okay, back to the game,” Hux said. “Never have I ever watched Twin Peaks.”

Kylo frowned. “Hey, not cool.” He put another finger down as slowly and deliberately as he could.

“Why, do you like it?” Snap asked.

“Yeah, I used to watch it with my… I used to watch it.” He didn’t really want to tell everyone about how he used to watch it with his dad, and it was still his favorite show.

Hux looked him in the eye. “I wasn’t trying to make fun of you. I think it sounds cool. I would watch it.”

“Well, it’s on Netflix. Nothing’s stopping you,” Kylo snapped.

…

The rain lasted most of the day, just stopping right around the time the pool was closing. They finished off the game of Never Have I ever, which Rey won, then played a game of truth and mild dare, and eventually ran out of games and just sat around looking at their phones.

Kylo was feeling relieved that he would have some time alone while riding home, when Rey came up behind him. “Can I walk with you? I want to say hi to Aunt Leia.”

“Um, sure.” Kylo started pushing his bike as they walked.

Rey was silent for a minute. She looked like she was trying to decide whether she should say something. Finally, she spit it out. “So are Cap and Jess like… a real thing? Or just a hookup?”

“Nah, they’re together. You should ask to see their prom pics; they look really good.” He smiled knowingly, “Why, are you jealous?”

“So why do people call her Cap?” Rey asked, changing the subject.”

“’Cause she’s been captain of the soccer team since she was a junior, which is pretty much unheard of. So who is it, Cap or Jess?”

Rey sighed. “Both? Neither? I don’t know. Don’t you ever just wish there was someone out there who really liked you?”

“I guess.”

They spent the rest of the walk home in silence.

…

The next day, everyone was a little disappointed to see the sun, because it meant they’d actually have to work.

Kylo and Poe were sitting alone in the office, waiting for Hux to send them out to guard the swim lessons. They were both reading quietly on their phones, when Poe turned to him. “Hey, your mom invited me over for dinner this Friday.”

Kylo looked. “Oh, that’s cool.”

“You don’t mind, right?”

“No,” Kylo shook his head, "even though she’ll probably tell us we should be dating, like, a million times.”

“Yeah, probably,” Poe laughed.

He turned back to his phone, but Kylo kept looking at him. Poe was stretched out with his feet on the cot, far too close to where Kylo was sitting. He could see why so many people found him attractive. He had a nice complexion, fluffy hair, a great smile, but…

Honestly, it would be so much easier if he just like Poe like he was supposed to. Here was this guy who was supposedly perfect, that everyone was in love with, who wasn’t _really_ dating anyone, and who he had even kissed once upon a time, eleven years ago. And yet Kylo just wasn’t into him.

Of course, he didn’t know what he _was_ interested in either.

…

It ended up being a pretty busy day, probably because people were trying to make up for the day before. There were so many people that Kylo almost didn’t notice how uncomfortable Poe looked.

He was guarding across the pool from Kylo, and there were two guys in the water right underneath where he was standing. Kylo almost couldn’t hear them over all of the kids splashing nearby, but it sounded like one of the guys said, “Come on, pretty boy. Talk to me.”

Poe kept his eyes on the pool.“I’m trying to do my job.”

“Hey, if I drown will you come save me?” the guy asked, moving a little closer.

Poe sighed. “Yes. But please don’t drown.”

The guy was close enough that he could touch Poe, who seemed worried he would do just that. “Aw, come on, baby.”

“Leave him alone!” Cap yelled from the deep end.

“Aw, is your girlfriend protecting you?” he sneered.

“Stop, he doesn’t like it!” Cap yelled again.

She was loud enough that time that Hux came running out of the office. “What’s going on here?” he asked Kylo.

“That guy won’t stop hitting on Poe.”

“Hey, is there a problem?” Hux called across the pool.

The guy and his friend both turned. “Yeah, your lifeguard’s a fucking prude.”

“Man, watch your language,” Hux said.

The first guy’s friend climbed out, and stood really close to Kylo. “I bet you’re not though. You look like you’re down to fuck.” He put his hand on Kylo’s ass.

Hux turned red and said, “Get out! Both of you, you’re done! Get out now or I’ll call the police.”

“You can’t kick us out!” the guy protested, moving his hand.

“Yes, I can. You have two minutes to get out of here before I tell the police you’re trespassing.”

“Ugh, fine. Come on.” He waved over his friend, who swam across the pool. They both grabbed their things and one of them kicked over a garbage can as they walked out.

“Hey, are you okay?” Hux asked Kylo. “Jess, go check on Poe,” he told her, not looking away.

“Yeah. I’m fine,” Kylo said quietly.

…

The pool closed fifteen minutes later, and emptied out quickly, since so many people had left during the fight.

“Do you feel safe going home?” Hux asked Poe.

Poe nodded. “Yeah, Snap’s driving me. What about you, Kylo? You need a ride too?”

Kylo shook his head. “No, I’m good.”

“Okay. Bye. Stay safe.” Snap was already waiting, so Poe got into his car.

Finn had already left, but he came back and said, “Hey, just wanted to let you know that one of those guys is over by the bike rack.”

“Fuck,” Kylo huffed. He started walking anyway.

“Where are you going?” Hux asked nervously.

“Home.”

Hux started jogging so he could catch up. “Ben, you can’t go over there by yourself.”

“I can handle it.”

“Well, I’m coming with you.”

Kylo rolled his eyes. “Fine, just… shut up please.”

“Okay.”

Sure enough, one of the guys, the one who had touched Kylo, was waiting. “Hey, baby! This your bike? Where you taking it?” He put his hand on Kylo’s handlebars.

“Please get off.” Kylo deadpanned.

“Oh yeah, I knew you wanted me to get off, baby,” the guy purred. “Come on, let me take you home.”

Kylo reached for his bike. “No, leave me alone.”

“Stop talking to him!” Hux growled. Kylo shot him a look.

The guy leaned in close and whispered in Kylo’s ear. “Come on, stop being a tease. I know you want me to fuck you.”

“Go away.”

Finally, the guy snapped. “Come here!” he said, roughly grabbing Kylo’s arm.

“Ow!” Kylo exclaimed.

“Hey!” Hux yelled, tearing the guy away from Kylo. “Don’t touch him again, or I’ll—“

“What, call the cops?” he scoffed.

Hux turned completely stony, and his eyes looked like steel. “No. I’ll fucking kill you.”

“Whoah. Chill man.” The guy backed away slightly.

“Leave. Now.” Hux said, still cold. The guy seemed to take Hux’s word for it that he would, in fact, kill him, so he turned and ran.

Hux turned to Kylo, looking like he wanted a thank you. Kylo didn’t want to give him one, though. “I don’t need you to protect me.”

“What? No, that’s not… I wasn’t…” Hux stammered.

Kylo didn’t say anything else. He just got on his bike and rode away.

…

Things were uncomfortable for hours the next day. Clearly, everyone was still thinking about what had happened the night before. Kylo was especially.

He felt bad, because he knew he had the wrong reaction to Hux’s help. Hux really was just trying to do the right thing. And he did, actually. Kylo could have been really hurt if Hux wasn’t there.

He was debating whether he should say something when they were sitting together at the picnic table outside. They were both reading, and Kylo almost spoke up a few times, but Hux seemed to be invested in what he was reading, so he didn’t.

Suddenly, Hux laughed. “What’s so funny?” Kylo asked. Hux pushed the book over to show him, and Kylo leaned in so close that their foreheads were almost pressed together.

“Well isn’t this a sight for sore eyes? My two favorite boys getting along.” They both looked up. Standing over them was Maz, a tiny woman who came in to do laps every day, always wearing goggles that gave her a bug eyed look. She was the best customer they had.

“Your two favorite?” Poe called from the deck, mocking incredulity.

“Oh, Poe, of course I could not forget you,” she said, shaking her head. “Is this not a pretty picture, though?”

“Sure is, Maz” Poe said, smiling.

Maz saw Rey waving from across the pool, and walked away to talk to her.

Kylo stood up to get his sunscreen. He put it on his face and arms, but when he went to do his back, his shoulder hurt and he couldn’t reach, probably from having his arm grabbed the night before.

He turned to Hux, and sheepishly asked, “Hey, could you, uh, give me a hand with this?”

“Yeah, sure…” Hux said. He backed up on the bench of the picnic table, and Kylo sat in front of him. Hux poured some sunscreen in his hand, and started to rub it onto Kylo’s back. Kylo was surprised by how gentle Hux’s touch was. He tried not to close his eyes and lean into it, but he wanted to.

When Hux finished, he handed the bottle back to Kylo. “Do you want some?” he asked, looking at Hux’s overly freckled shoulders.

Hux shrugged. “No thanks, I don’t really use it.

“Why not?” He wasn’t sure why that pissed him off to hear.

“Just don’t,” Hux shrugged again.

"You're gonna get skin cancer, asshole,” Kylo snapped, as he stood up and walked into the office.

"You know what, Ben? Mind your own business," Hux called after him.

…

Kylo ignored Hux for the rest of the day. When he got home, his mom had dinner set out on the table already. Poe arrived shortly after, and he and Kylo’s mom spent most of the dinner talking and catching up, while Kylo listened quietly.

“Thank you again for having me over,” Poe said, putting down his fork after he finished his last bite.

Kylo’s mom smiled. “It’s my pleasure, I’m just sorry you didn’t get a chance to see Han. He had a last minute business trip.”

“Well, the two of us will just have to get together for a round of golf sometime soon.”

“Or the three of you,” his mom said, gesturing to Kylo.

Poe looked at Kylo nervously. “I mean, yeah, we could—“

“Golf’s not really my thing, Mom,” Kylo interrupted.

His mom turned to him. “Oh, Ben, that I was looking through some old photos of yours from high school. Your prom pictures?”

Kylo faked a smile. “Oh, yeah. Prom. That was… fun.”

“You guys looked so handsome together,” she said to Poe.

“Thank you, Leia.”

 She smiled. “You know—“

“Mom, would you knock it off?” Kylo put his hand down on the table a little too hard, startling everyone. “Poe and I are not gonna date. Ever. And he’s seeing someone.”

“You are?”

“Yeah, but it’s pretty casual,” Poe said. Kylo cleared his throat. “Except I’m completely in love with him,” he added hastily. Something about the look on Poe’s face said that wasn’t as much of a lie as he was making it out to be. “Um, so thanks for the meal, it was really amazing, but I really need to go home.”

“You can’t stay for dessert?” his mom asked.

Poe smiled. “Well, just a little can’t hurt I guess. Thanks. But then I really need to go pack. I have to move out of my apartment in a couple of weeks.”

Kylo’s mom raised her eyebrows. “Where are you moving to?”

“Nowhere. They’re renovating it,” Poe answered. “Which is a good thing, I guess.”

“Where will you be staying?”

Poe shrugged, “A motel?”

“Why don’t you stay here?” Kylo’s mom offered.

“Are you sure? That’s very generous, especially with the dog.”

She shook her head. “I’m sure Bebe will love the backyard.”

“Well, thank you! As long as Kylo’s okay with it.” Poe looked over at him.

“Yeah, sure,” he shrugged.

“Great! I’ll go get us some pie, then,” she said, picking up their dirty plates and leaving the room.

“You know, you should go easier on your mom. She’s just having fun.” Poe said to Kylo as soon as she was out of earshot.

Kylo rolled his eyes. “Yeah? You don’t have to live with her.”

“Listen, buddy, I wish I had that problem,” Poe said. Kylo felt awful. He always forgot about Poe’s mom, since he didn’t talk about her very often. “But, you know,” Poe added, “if you ever want to move out, my roommate isn’t going to come back after the renovations, so I’ll need a new one.”

“Wow, that’s… yeah, I’ll think about it.” Kylo wasn’t sure he wanted to live with anyone, but maybe living with Poe wouldn’t be a bad idea.

…

When Kylo walked into work the next day, his usual day off, Hux was surprised to see him. “Hey, what are you doing here?”

“I’m working for Jess. She’s touring a college today.”

“Awesome,” Hux said, making a note of it on his shift log.

Kylo nodded. “Yeah. I thought I’d help out. Plus, I could use the money.”

“Trying to save up for something?” Hux asked?

“I want to move out.”

A look passed over Hux’s face that Kylo couldn’t place. “Oh. Do you have a plan yet? Are you gonna live with someone?”

Kylo shrugged. “Poe said I could move in with him if I want. I don’t know, though. I might just want to live alone.”

“Oh, that’s… cool. Cool.” Hux turned back to his papers.

Poe walked into the office, which was weird because it was also his day off. “Hey, just here to drop something off for Snap.”

“What, did he leave something at your apartment last night?” Hux teased.

“Yes.” Poe answered, smiling.

“Ah.”

Poe turned so that he was facing both of them. “Listen, I was thinking, it would be really nice if the three of us went out for drinks tonight. You in?”

“The three of us?” Kylo asked

“Yeah.”

Hux looked at Kylo. “Uh… sure I guess. If you’re in, Ben.”

“Yeah. Drinks are always good.”

…

Kylo was almost ready to go to the bar, but he couldn’t figure out what shirt to wear. He wanted to look cool but not like he was trying too hard, but clearly he _was_ trying, though he wasn’t really sure why. He finally found the perfect shirt when his phone buzzed. He thought it would probably be Poe, telling him that the plans were changing last minute, but it was actually a text from Cap. _“What are you doing tonight?”_ it said.

 _“Going to a bar with Hux and Poe.”_ He answered.

_“Hux and Poe? Really?_

_“Poe’s idea”_

_“Ah”_

_“What?”_

_“Nvm. You DD or taking the bus?”_

_“Probably bus. Def need to be drinking for this.”_

_“Haha. Right. Well, can I give you a ride? I wanted to talk to you.”_

_“Yeah, sure. Thanks for offering.”_

Kylo looked in the mirror. He looked pretty good, but something was missing. He pulled his hair up into a ponytail, which looked cool, but still wasn’t quite right. Then he remembered that his mom had left an eyeliner pencil in the bathroom. He hadn’t really worn it since his middle school Fall Out Boy days, but it seemed to do the trick.

Kylo went outside a few minutes later, where Cap was already waiting.

Cap smiled when he opened the door. “Well, look at you! Dress up for someone?”

“Um, no,” Kylo scoffed.

“Oh. Sorry,” she said, still smiling.

“You look nice. Where are you going?”

Cap looked over her shoulder and started pulling out of the driveway. “Jess and I are taking the rookies to a concert.”

“I thought Jess was visiting a college,” Kylo said.

“Just for the day. It’s nearby.” Cap looked strangely not happy about this.

“Well, the concert should be fun.”

“Yeah,” Cap said, though she sounded a little unsure.

Kylo waited till they reached the first red light to ask, “So what did you want to talk about?”

“College,” Cap answered. "I know usually people go to Snap for advise but…”

“He didn’t go away.”

Cap nodded. “And I’m going away. Pretty far away.”

“So is that what you’re nervous about? Being homesick? Or something else.”

“That. Being in over my head. Everything.”

Kylo sighed. “I mean I don’t know how to make you feel better about everything, but I do know that you’re a pretty badass girl and I’m sure you’ll be able to figure things out.” Cap smiled. “And you can always, you know, text me when you’re there,” he added.

Cap looked at him nervously.“Do things really change that much? Do you feel a lot different after you go to college?”

Kylo almost didn’t want to tell her the truth, but he did. “In my experience, yes.”

“Damn.”

“What is this really about?” he asked.

“Jess.”

“Ah.”

Cap tapped her fingers on the steering wheel. “We were supposed to be pulling back, keeping things more casual, but instead it’s been getting kind of serious.”

“Yeah.”

“Do you know anyone whose relationship lasted after one of them went away for college?”

“Not that I can think of,” Kylo said. He felt awful but he couldn’t lie to her.

“See, that’s what I thought.” Cap wasn’t the type of girl to cry in public but Kylo could tell she might later that night.

They pulled into the parking lot of the bar, but Kylo didn’t get out yet.

“I’m really not sure you should have come to me for this advice,” Kylo said.

“I think you’re doing just fine,” Cap said reassuringly.

“But the thing is, I’ve never dated anyone.”

“Never?” Cap asked, surprised.

“No. I mean I’ve fucked guys, or been fucked by them, and then never called…”

“Kylo…”

“Don’t worry, they don’t call either.” He tried not to sound too bitter, but that’s not something he was really good at. “But I haven’t been in a relationship with someone. Just, listen, I can’t tell you about that but I can tell you that I’ve learned most guys aren’t worth my time, and I’m sure most girls aren’t either. But you seem to have found one who is, so maybe it’s worth trying?”

“Thanks, Kylo. That means a lot. Honest.”

Kylo opened the door. “Thanks. And thanks for the ride.

“Of course. Well, have fun with Hux. And Poe, of course.” Capt said.

“I will. You have fun tonight too.”

“I will.”

…

The bar was nice, though a little loud. Good atmosphere, good drinks, good price… and Kylo was almost surprised to find he had good company too. They talked a lot, about everything. It was probably more conversation than he had ever had with Hux, and definitely more than he had talked to Poe in a long time. He was just starting to wonder why they didn’t hang out more, when Poe accidentally brought up Kylo’s mom.

“… and she really wants me and Kylo to be together for some reason.”

“What?” Hux sounded surprised. Maybe because of Snap. “Why?”

“’Cause she loves Poe like a son,” Kylo said. There was a little bitterness in his voice.

Poe shook his head. “That’s not… I don’t know why, but that’s not it.”

“So did you guys ever…?” Hux asked.

Kylo scoffed. “What, hook up? Have sex?”

“Yeah.”

“No. Definitely not.” Kylo tried not to laugh, but when he looked over at Poe he seemed to find it just as funny as Kylo did.

Hux furrowed his brow. “But didn’t you guys go to prom together?”

“Yeah, but just as friends,” Poe said.

“And barely that,” Kylo added.

“That’s true.”

Hux rolled his eyes. “Okay, well you guys must have at least kissed.”

Kylo tried to answer “No,” but Poe said “Only once.”

“Oh?” Hux looked at Poe expectantly.

“Yeah, back during Kylo’s Fall Out Boy phase,” he explained.

“You say that like I don’t still listen to them.” Kylo said.

“Well, you’ve always had great taste.” Poe replied sarcastically.

Hux looked frustrated for a second, then stood up. “Okay, well, I’m gonna go hit the head.”

“God, you’re a fucking dork,” Kylo laughed.

Hux stuck out his tongue and walked away.

Kylo turned to Poe. “Can you believe this guy?”

“Is that one of those jukebox things on the wall?” Poe asked, ignoring Kylo’s question.

Kylo shrugged. “I think so. They’re too expensive though.”

“I think I can afford to spend a dollar on something fun,” Poe said with a wink. He got up, and went over to the jukebox.

“What are you gonna play?” Kylo called.

Poe shrugged. “I haven’t decided yet.”

Kylo turned back to his beer, waiting for both guys to return to the table. Hux sat down first, followed shortly by Poe. The first notes of a cheesy 80’s song started playing.

“Is this yours?” Kylo asked Poe. “REO Speedwagon? Really?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Poe smirked. “I’m gonna get another drink, want one?” When neither Kylo or Hux responded, he got up and went over to the bar, singing “And I can’t fight this feeling anymore…” as he walked away.

Kylo looked over at Hux, wondering if he would agree that the song was absolutely terrible, but Hux said nothing. Kylo noticed his face was bright red. “Why does your face look like that? He asked. "You didn’t have that much to drink.”

Hux said nothing, but seemed to grow even redder. They sat there quietly, until Poe came back to the table, trying not to spill the three beers he was carrying.

Poe’s phone was sitting on the table, and it lit up with a text. "Is that a 'no-booty' call from Wexley?" Hux asked, looking relieved to have something else to talk about.

Poe blushed. "Yeah, pretty much."

Kylo nudged him. "Are you gonna go over there?"

"I mean, probably,” Poe said “What can I say, he's got a really nice bed."

Hux threw his arm over Poe’s shoulder. "Well at least have him pick us up so we don't have to pay for an über."

"He's probably too stoned though." Kylo snarked.

Poe started typing on his phone. "Are... you... okay... to... drive... question mark?" They waited a minute, and then Poe’s phone lit again. “Thumbs up. Yeah, he’s good. What time should I tell him to get here?”

“Half an hour?” Kylo suggested.

Hux groaned. “I’m not nearly drunk enough yet.”

“How about I say a half hour, and we see just how drunk we can get in that time.”

Kylo and Hux looked at each other, then nodded in agreement. “Sounds perfect.”

They managed to get pretty damn drunk, barely making it to Snap’s car when he showed up fifteen minutes late.

Snap pulled down the passenger seat so that Hux and Kylo could squeeze in the back. They were pressed a little too close for comfort, but were both too drunk to try to do something about it. Poe sat in the front.

“Isn’t Snap’s beard great?” Poe slurred, stroking Snap’s face. “I love this beard.”

“Poe, stop, I’m trying to drive.” Snap protested weakly.

“Kylo, isn’t Snap’s beard great?” he asked, turning to the back. “No wait, Hux’s hair. Isn’t Hux’s hair great?” Poe laughed.

“What?” Kylo asked, confused. He was too far gone to know what he thought was so funny.

“Whatever. Snap, you should drop stupid Kylo off first.”

…

Kylo woke up in the morning feeling absolutely miserable. He had been very drunk before, even _this_ drunk before, but he had never felt like this. Part of him wondered if something else had happened, but he didn’t black out so that couldn’t be it.

Still, he had the most horrible hangover. He spent the whole day on the couch watching Twin Peaks. He didn’t want to admit it to himself, but part of him almost hoped his dad would come watch it with him, like they used to when he was a kid. But he was still away until late that night.

His mom joined him though, even though she didn’t love the show the same way they did. He was happy to have her there

…

Kylo arrived at work on Monday feeling like he was still hungover. He thought he saw a similarly pained look on Finn’s face, but when he looked to where Finn was looking.

Poe and snap were getting out of Snap’s car, having clearly spent the rest of the weekend together, and Poe was smiling at a level far beyond his usually unbearable happiness. It was nauseating, and he didn’t even have feelings for Poe the way Finn clearly did.

…

The day turned surprisingly cold during swim lessons, so no one showed up for free swim. Kylo and Snap were waiting in the office, hoping that if Hux didn’t see them while doing his rounds he wouldn’t make them get into rotation, when Finn walked in, looking like a kid who had to tell his parents he broke their favorite lamp.

“Hey, can I get some advice?” he asked, looking at Kylo.

“From me?” he said, incredulous. “Why would you want that? Ask Snap.”

“Umm…” Finn looked at Snap nervously.

“What, is this about Poe?” Snap said with a laugh.

“No? Not really. I know you guys have a thing.”

“I mean, it's really casual, but…” Snap said.

Finn looked confused. “Casual? So you guys just hook up.”

“Snap hook up?” Kylo said, trying to stifle a laugh. “He's asexual.”

“Yeah, you're probably looking at the only two gay boys in the universe who don't want to have sex with Poe Dameron.”

“And Hux, cause he’s into…” Finn trailed off after a look from Snap. “Uh, never mind.” What could he be talking about? Hux wasn’t into anyone, right?

“Anyway…” Snap said. I would say go for it but, even if I wasn’t, how would you put it, hanging out with him, you’re definitely a few years too young for him.”

Finn shook his head. “Oh, no, that’s really not what I was going to ask you.”

Snap smiled. “Oh, sorry. What’s up?”

Finn sighed. “Well, it’s about Rey. See, I really like her, and I want to ask her out, but I know she knows I kind of have a crush on Poe, and I’m worried she’ll think I don’t actually like her.”

“Dude.” Snap shook his head.

“What?”

“She’s not gonna care that you like Poe. Everyone likes Poe. And I can tell she likes you. You should just go for it.”

“Really?” Finn asked.

“Yeah, actually. I agree.” Kylo said. “Go for it.”

“Thanks, guys,” Finn said, beaming, as he practically skipped out of the room.

…

Still no one had showed up to the pool by two o’clock, but Hux decided to put guards on deck anyway because he thought the parks and rec head might be coming by that day. Kylo ended up in the office alone with Poe. After Saturday night he was feeling a lot warmer toward him than he had in a long time, but every time he started to say something, it felt wrong and he closed his mouth.

“Are you okay?” Poe asked him after a few minutes.

“Yeah, why?”

Poe shrugged. “No reason. I just thought you looked kind of stressed out.”

Kylo frowned. “So, you did have a reason for asking.”

“Dude, chill,” Poe said.

“Chill?” Kylo said. “Why, so I can look like you and then everyone in this whole damn town will have a crush on me?”

“Kylo—“

"I mean, come on. Why do you dress like a surfer bro all the time? The ocean is 500 miles away, Poe," Kylo snapped.

Poe shrugged. "Hey man, I like what I like. And so do you. Maybe it's time you admit that and actually let yourself be happy."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, you do." Poe said, bumping shoulders with Hux as the past each other walking through the doorway.

 _Shit_. Kylo realized that he did, in fact, know exactly what Poe was talking about.

…

Kylo felt miserable the whole day. Any time he even so much as looked at Hux he wanted to scream. Or throw up. Or collapse in a puddle of his own tears. All he wanted to do was go home, collapse on the couch, and not move until he finished every damn episode of Twin Peaks.

Everyone was buzzing around getting ready to leave, so Kylo hung back, trying to avoid Hux. Unfortunately, he miscalculated, and they ended up being the only two left in the building.

“Hey, Ben,” Hux called to him from down the hall, “can you stay for a bit and help me clean up? It’s a mess in here.”

Kylo barely looked at Hux as he walked by him to grab his backpack. “No, I can’t. I gotta, uh, I just gotta go home,” he stammered. He threw his bag over his shoulder and ran out the door, leaving a very confused Hux behind.

When he got home he walked right upstairs and crawled into bed, pulling the covers tight over his head. He probably stayed like that for half an hour before his mom texted him _“Dinner.”_ He just responded _“not hungry, thx”_ and went back to trying to forget about stupid Hux and his stupid face.

Someone knocked on the door, so Kylo pulled the blanket down. “Come in,” he called, vaguely annoyed.

Kylo’s dad opened the door and poked his head in. “Hey there, Benny Bear.” Kylo rolled his eyes at the old nickname. “Your mom says you don’t want to come down to eat. Is something wrong?”

“No. I’m fine,” Kylo lied.

His dad came in and sat next to him on the bed “Really? This isn’t like you.”

Kylo sighed. “It’s just… something that happened at work today.”

“Did someone get hurt?”

“No,” Kylo answered, shaking his head. “I realized that I like someone.” He paused, waiting for his dad’s reaction. “I’ve been in love with him for a while, actually. And before you ask, no, it’s not Poe.”

His dad smiled. “Honestly, kiddo, I’ve known for a long time that I am never going to have Poe Dameron as a son-in-law.”

“But what about…”

He shook his head “That’s entirely your mother. And she thinks I’m the stubborn one,” he laughed.

“Oh.” Kylo smiled a little bit too.

“So,” his dad said, patting his knee, “what are you gonna do about it?”

Kylo frowned. “Nothing. I don’t think he even likes me.”

“Well, you’ll never know if you don’t ask.”

“That’s true, I guess.” Technically.

“Listen, Ben. I’m really proud of you.”

“You are?”

“Of course. You just graduated from college, and your working your butt off at this job. You’re turning into a really great young man. So it’s okay if you don’t have this one thing figured out.” His dad stood up to leave, then turned back to face Kylo again. “Come downstairs if you can. Your mom made a really nice meal.” He bent down and kissed Kylo on the forehead, then walked out and shut the door behind him.

…

Kylo arrived at work to find Poe sitting outside, waiting for the door to be unlocked. “Hey. I’m pissed at you.” He pushed his sunglasses on his head so Poe could see just how mad he was.

“What else is new?” Poe shrugged.

“I mean, why the hell did you tell me I had feelings for Hux? And why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“You can’t be pissed about both things.”

“And yet I am.” Kylo sat with his back against the wall, pushed his sunglasses down, and crossed his arms.

“Okay, but I don’t see what’s so bad about this.”

“I’m in fucking misery, Poe.”

Poe rolled his eyes. “Okay, but why?”

“Because unrequited feelings are always a bitch.”

“I’m sorry, are you an idiot?” Poe asked, shaking his head.

Kylo looked at Poe. “What, you think he likes me?”

“Oh my God. Kylo, please. I _know_ he likes you.” Poe raised his eyebrows, because just then Hux walked around the corner. “Just do us all a favor,” he said, lowering his voice, “and say something after work today. Please.”

…

After an impossibly long day, Kylo decided to take Poe’s advice, for some ridiculous reason.

Hux was standing in the office, looking at his clipboard. The light coming in through the windows was dancing in his red hair, and illuminating his innumerable freckles. God, he’s an idiot, Kylo thought, but damn if he doesn’t look good.

Hux turned. “Oh, Ben, you’re still here. I thought you’d need to run home like you did yesterday.”

“No, I’m… no,” Kylo stammered. “Do you need help with anything?”

“Actually, I’m good. I just need to lock up.” Hux picked his keys up off the desk. “Is there something on your mind?”

Kylo looked down at his feet. “I don’t know. I mean, I do, it’s just…”

“What’s wrong?”

Hux nudged Kylo’s shoulder so that he looked him in the eye. “Nothing. It’s just that, um, it was recently pointed out to me that I have feelings for you. And Poe seems to think you might also have feelings for me.”

“Oh,” Hux said in sort of a chuckle.

Kylo frowned. “Are you laughing? Do you think this is funny?”

“Yeah, kind of.” Hux said, still smiling.

Kylo felt his face get turn red, both with anger and embarrassment. “I don’t understand how.”

“It just is. Look, are we gonna keep talking about it, or are you going to kiss me?”

Kylo’s mouth fell open briefly. “Oh. Yeah. I could do that.”

“Good.”

Kylo’s eyes fell to Hux’s lips. He didn’t know where to put his hands. He started to go for Kylo’s shoulders, then reached towards his back, finally setting on grabbing the hem of Hux’s shirt in his fists and pulling him in. He could feel the corner of Hux’s lips start to curl up as their mouths pressed together.

Hux pulled away. “So…I don’t know if it’s too soon but I was wondering if you’d like to come back to my place tonight.”

Kylo shook his head. “It’s not.”

“It’s not…?”

“It’s not too soon. Not for me.”

Hux smiled so wide Kylo could see small lines around his eyes. “Good. I’m gonna… um, I’m gonna go close up. I’ll be right back.” He gave Kylo’s hand a small squeeze as he pulled away.

“Look at you smiling. You can’t stop, can you?”

“Shut up. You’re smiling too.”

“Yeah. I am.”

…

Hux opened the door of his apartment, and put his hand on the small of Kylo’s back as he walked in. “So, what do you think?”

“It’s better than I expected.” The apartment was cozy but not cramped, and neat but still somewhat warm. It smelled faintly sweet, like he used an air freshener. Toasted marshmallow, maybe.

“Yeah, I like it.” Hux tapped his fingers nervously on the back of the couch. “Would you like a tour?”

“Does the tour end in the bedroom?”

“Sure. Or it could start there.” Kylo could only nod in response. Hux grabbed his hand and pulled Kylo to the back.  The door was open a crack, and when Hux pushed through it Kylo saw an orange puff of fur on the bed.

“I didn’t know you were a cat person,” Kylo smirked.

Hux raised his eyebrows. “Does that bother you?”

“Everything about you bothers me,” Kylo answered. “I just… hadn’t realized it was in a good way until now.”

Hux put his hand on the back of Kylo’s neck and pulled him into a kiss, they backed up, falling together onto the bed, and scaring the cat out the room.

“I don’t think she likes me very much,” Kylo said with a smile.

“She likes you just fine.” Hux started to reach his hand down, but Kylo stopped him, and rolled off Hux onto his side.

Hux turned to face him. “What’s wrong? You’re not a virgin, are you?”

“You know I’m not.”

“Right.”

“I just… I’ve never had sex with someone who wasn’t just a hook up before.”

“Oh my God. I swear, you’re not just a hook up to me.”

Kylo shook his head. “You’re not for me either.”

“Good,” Hux said, placing a kiss on Kylo’s forehead, and then another one on his nose. “Good.”

 

[(agentvirus)](http://agentvirus.tumblr.com/post/145410643616/i-participated-in-the-first-ever-kylux-big-bang)


End file.
